How To Save A Partner
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Just an EO twoshot! I hope you like it! Please read and review!
1. Savin' A Friend

**A/N: Just a one-shot I thought of!!!! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Like always I don't own a thing!**

* * *

Elliot had noticed Olivia looking pale and really sick as they sat at their desks one afternoon.

He looked up from his paperwork. "Liv, are you feeling alright? You're looking pretty pale"  
She looked up at her partner. "Yeah, I'm fine" she lied through her teeth, "I'm going up to the rooftop to get some fresh air"

"Ok"

Olivia got up and only managed to take four steps before collapsing. Elliot got up and ran to his partner's side. "Liv? Liv?" he was panicking, he saw Fin walk in. "Fin, call a bus. Now!"

Fin nodded and quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his coat pocket to call an ambulance.

"This is Detective Fin Tutuola. I need a bus at Manhattan Special Victims Unit. A detective has fainted"

"Liv...Come on, honey, wake up" he whispered as he brushed back her hair off of her face.

Everyone was just starting around watching and Cragen came out of his office to find out what was going on in his squad room. "What the hell is going on in here?" he asked angrily.

Everyone moved out of the way and once Cragen saw Olivia on the floor, unconscious, he ran over to her.

He kneeled down and caressed her face. "Elliot, what happened?"  
"I...I don't know. She was looking pretty pale. I asked if she was alright and she said she was fine and was going up on to the rooftop for some fresh air" he explained to the Captain.

Cragen nodded as the paramedics ran in with a gurney.

Elliot and Cragen moved out of the way, so the paramedics could work on Olivia.

"I think her kidneys are failing" the female paramedic with blonde hair and blue eyes said sadly.

"I'm going with her" Elliot said.

"Alright. I'll be down there as soon as I can" Cragen replied as he watched Elliot rush off with the paramedics as they rushed Olivia out on the gurney.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hospital, Elliot was told to wait in the waiting room. He was pacing around when Cragen and Casey ran in.

"Any news?" Casey asked, panicking and upset.

Elliot stopped and shook his head and began to pace around again.

Nothing was said for about twenty minutes and Elliot jumped when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a tall, short haired brunette male doctor.

"Are you Elliot Stabler?" he asked kindly.

"Yes"

"I'm Dr Mark Jameson. I am the doctor working on Olivia. I'm afraid that her kidneys have failed. Is there any family members that could possibly donate?"  
Elliot shook his head and then remembered when they had that conversation in the elevator about how they both had A-positive blood type and said they would give each other a kidney if needed.

"I'm the same blood type as her. Can I donate?" he offered.

"We'll run some tests just to make sure, but I don't see why not. Let's go, we only have about forty-eight hours"  
Elliot nodded and followed Dr Jameson.

After all the tests were done Elliot went in to Olivia's hospital room. He sat beside the bed and held her hand.

"So when should the results come back?" Olivia asked in a weak voice.

"Should be very soon, Liv" he said and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for offering me your kidney"  
"No problems. It's what friends are for" he said, smiled.

Olivia smiled back. "I hope that you are eligible to donate"

"I hope so as well" he said and saw the doctor walk in. "So can I donate a kidney to Olivia?"

Dr Jameson nodded and smiled. "You certainly can. Let's get the pair of you ready for surgery"

Elliot got up and kissed Olivia's hand. "See you later"  
"Thank you so much, El. I'll see you later" she said, smiling.

Elliot left with a nurse to get prepared for surgery as Olivia was prepared for her surgery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Olivia was prepared, Dr Jameson walked in to the waiting to inform Cragen and Casey what was happening.

"We ran some tests on Elliot and found that he can donate his kidney to Olivia. So that is what is about to happen right now, so why not head home and get some rest. Surgery will take at least a few hours"

Cragen and Casey nodded.

"Thanks" Cragen said and walked Casey out.

"Wow, Elliot donating one of his kidneys to Olivia, really shows how much he cares for her" Casey said, smiling.

"Yeah, I won't be surprised if the start dating" Cragen joked.

Casey laughed. "If that happened and IAB found out, your ass would get kicked"

Cragen nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the hospital, the surgery was going well. They had just taken out one of Elliot's kidneys out and were passing it on to the surgeons working on Olivia.

They took out Olivia's kidneys and replaced them with one of Elliot's.

When both were finished, the two detectives were placed in the same room.

Elliot woke first and looked around his surroundings until he saw Olivia still sleeping in the bed beside his. He smiled. He had just donated a kidney to his best friend and partner. He saved her life.

Elliot watched his best friend for about twenty minutes, until she finally woke.

She looked around, confused. Noticing that she was in the hospital, she remembered that Elliot had just donated a kidney to her. She smiled.

She saw Elliot wide awake and watching her from the bed beside hers.

"Hey Liv"

"Hey El" she replied. Her voice still weak.

"Glad to see you awake" he said, smiling.

Olivia smiled back and blew a kiss to him. "Thank you so much for saving my life"

"Anytime, Liv. Anytime. It's what best friends and partners are for"

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	2. So Much More Then Friends

**A/N: Some people requested some EO lovin' so here is another chapter, of their relationship blooming. Sorry people no smut. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

* * *

Olivia woke the next morning to see Elliot still sound asleep, but then she noticed that they were in a different room then they were the night before.

"They must've moved us when we were asleep" she thought to herself as she moved to get comfortable, but winced in pain.

The painkillers were wearing off and it was really starting to hurt, so she pressed the nurse call button.

A nurse walked in a minute later. "Good morning, Miss Benson. How can I help you this morning?" asked the bubbly, tall, thin, curly red head.

"I need some more painkillers" she managed to get out through the pain.

She looked at Olivia's chart, which she bought in to the room with her. "Ok, I'll be back in a minute" she said and left.

Olivia nodded and tried to stay as still as possible to try avoiding even more pain.

Elliot woke just as the nurse re-entered the hospital room. He watched the nurse walk over to Olivia and wondered what was wrong?

"Liv, are you alright?" he asked as he watch the nurse grabbed Olivia's arm with one hand and a needle in her other hand.

"Yeah. I just needed some more painkillers" she replied, looking away as the nurse put the needle in her arm.

The nurse left and Elliot got out of the bed.

"What are you doing, El?"

"Walking over to you, Liv"

"Why?"

Elliot got to the bed and put his hand on the side of the bed. "Liv, I love you...Oh and you own me one of your organs now"

Olivia laughed. "You love me?" she asked ignoring the second half of what he said since they had already talked about it.

He nodded and sat down beside her. "Yes, I do"

She wrapped her arms around him and he snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too" she whispered and gave him a kiss on the lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Olivia and Elliot were out of hospital and at Olivia's apartment.

She was still a bit weak from the transplant, so Elliot was taking care of her.

Elliot woke and looked beside him to see Olivia still sound asleep, curled up on her side facing him. He got up as she slept to make her breakfast in bed.

He walked in to the kitchen and cooked her breakfast, covered in syrup.

When he walked back in to the bedroom, she was still sound asleep except she was stretched out in the middle of the bed. He sat on his side of the bed with the plate on a tray.

"Honey, wake up" he whispered as he gently shook her awake.

She groaned and rolled over.

"Liv, I've made you breakfast"

"Mmm, thanks" she said as she sat up.

He passed her the pancakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months went by and Olivia was back at work.

Olivia, Elliot, Fin and Munch were sitting at their desks. Olivia got up and Elliot looked up at her.

"Where are you going, honey?" he asked.

"I'm just going to the toilet, if you must know" she smiled.

"No, not really" he joked and she left.

While she was gone, he went over to Munch and Fin's desks. "Hey guys, I'm going to propose to Liv when she comes back"

Both detectives smiled.

"Nice work" Fin said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll say yes"

"Thanks, guys" he said and walked back to his desk.

He reached in to his desk drawer and hid the ring box in his pants pocket.

Olivia walked in and sat at her desk, going back to her paperwork, totally oblivious to what was about to happen.

Elliot got up and walked over to her, as Munch and Fin watched closely.

He kneeled down on one knee beside Olivia.

Olivia looked up and turned the chair around to face him. "El, what are you doing?"

"Olivia Serena Benson, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the ring box.

Olivia's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped in surprise. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Elliot slid the gold banded diamond ring on to her left ring finger.

Everyone in the squad room cheered as Elliot picked Olivia up off the chair and spun her around.

Olivia was laughing. "Put me down, El. Before you make me dizzy causing me to puke"

He put his fiancée down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Please review!!!**


End file.
